


Dirty

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, College, College Parties, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Formalwear, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Russian Bucky Barnes, Russian Natasha Romanov, Science Nerd Bucky BarnesScience Nerd Bucky Barnes, dance, eye fucking, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "C'mon Natalia.." he said, extending his hand as an upbeat song came next after the DJ's 'warm up'. She took his hand as he spun her with a playful smirk creeping onto his lips, making their way gradually onto the center of the rather bare dance floor. He set a firm hand on her lower back, swaying confidently to the beat as their hips moved in perfect sync, taking her hand with his free one and swaying across the floor. Both where aware that they'd captured the attention of many of the people just standing around, but when he dipped Natasha and looked up, his smirk that was on his lips fell for a moment before he saved it with a wolfish grin to cover it up as his eyes fell on an unfamiliar blonde.He was.. He was perfect. The man was skinny, almost three quarters of his height from what it looked like from a distance, but the eyes on this angel is what caught Bucky and drew him in. Sky blue eyes where piercing his own grey eyes as he paused for a moment, his movement hitching slightly at the confidence and flirtatios look in those blue eyes.That's how it all started.





	Dirty

James Buchanan Barnes was twenty one, and was barely getting by in collage.

 

To be fair, he had his best friend Natasha, who had moved with him from the foster home in Russia when they were eighteen to the states with him. At first, Bucky only spoke Russian and could barely hold a conversation in english. Luckily, Natasha had been quicker in learning english and had helped Bucky out; by the time he was nineteen he was fluent. 

 

The years he had been in college, he’d met different people, some also not from the country, and he’d even ran into the russian instructor for the college he was attending. That was interesting. For the most part, he and Natasha kept to themselves. The only reason they went to many of the parties was for the dancing, which both of them had been taught in back in their home country. They’d gradually been known around campus as the pair that you  _ had _ to see dance if you hadn’t ever seen them before, and for good reason. Natasha knew her way around Bucky’s body like it was her own, and Bucky had the same knowledge of her’s. They moved in perfect sync, and Bucky had to admit, it was amusing when he would get clapped on the back and asked how he got so lucky with her. He’d chuckle to himself and say ‘Sorry, we’re not dating, we haven't been since we were kids.”, and watch the realization strike in their eyes. 

 

Sometime in that mix of his second year, he’d met a man named Clint, who had the guts to actually ask to steal Natasha away for a dance, and Bucky had looked the slightly shorter than himself man up and down before nodding with a sly grin, stepping away from Natasha for her to look surprised that someone had finally asked, before her predatory smile crept onto her lips.

 

Long story short, that’s the way Clint Barton had been introduced into their pair, and had weaseled his way into Natasha’s love life. By the end of their second year at the college, they were dating, much to Bucky’s surprise. 

 

Now, Bucky was mid way through his third year in this crazy campus, and loving it. He’d drank men under the table that were twice his size, danced with countless men and women, and he was basically the guy that no one could get their hands on. He didn’t date, he didn’t hook up with anyone for a one night stand, he didn’t kiss and tell. It was just a waste of time in his eyes, he wouldn’t ever see them again after college, probably, so he didn’t see the point in doing it. He’d still go out and dance with guys and girls the same, but it never went farther than that now ‘a days.

 

And that, that brought it up to date to the current events.

 

Bucky had came to one of the big events, something like a bigger prom, but less fancy. Girls would show up in jeans or a dress, and guy would show up in pants and a shirt that wasn’t spilled on with beer. There were also a handful of new faces, people who transfer in the middle of the year, or people who never come to parties. 

 

Bucky was with Clint and Natasha against the wall, the music just had started and Natasha was already getting antsy with being a wallflower for that long, so Bucky pushed off the wall with a grunt, knowing Clint wasn’t going to go out there with her until he got a few drinks in his system.

 

“C’mon, Natalia.” he said, extending his hand as an upbeat song came on next after the ‘warm up’. She took his hand as he spun her with a playful smirk crept onto his lips, making their way gradually onto the center of the rather bare dance floor. He set a firm hand on her lower back, swaying confidently to the beat ass their hips moved in perfect sync, taking her hand with his free one and swaying all across the floor. Both were aware that they’d captured the attention of many of the people standing around, but when he dipped Natasha and looked up, his smirk that was on his lips fell a moment before a wolfish grin instantly appeared on his lips to cover it up as he caught the eyes of a blonde.

 

He was.. He was perfect. The man was skinny, almost three quarters of his own height from what it looked like from a distance, but the eyes on this angel is what caught Bucky and drew him in. Sky blue eyes were piercing his own grey eyes as he paused for a moment, his movement hitching slightly at the confidence and flirtatious look in them. 

 

Yet, before he could examine the angel with his eyes even more, Natasha was pulling him back into reality as she came back up with a knowing smile on her lips. Bucky’s cheeks flushed the slightest bit under the dim lights, where Natasha could only see it with her cat like eyes. He knew he was in for hell; she knew what his type was, and that he hadn’t found anyone he gave that look he just gave that blonde since their childhood in russia. 

 

“Возлюбленная..” She mumbled playfully above the music pulsing through their bodies and the buildings, a sneaky knowing smirk on her lips. “someone caught your eye, James. I’d know that look anywhere…” Natasha said and Bucky rolled his eyes, his grin flattering when he realized he’d been found out a moment after even  _ seeing  _ the guy. 

 

Her eyes scanned the crowds of people, catching on someone as they spun around, his leg slotting in between her’s as he stayed momentarily still for a moment. “Blonde hair, skinny, ocean blue eyes?” She teasingly asked, and Bucky narrowed his eyes at her. “How did you find him so quickly? You didn’t set me up again Natalia..” He said, his voice dipping low as the redhead tilted her head back in a laugh, before bringing her eyes back to his with a knowing smirk and shine in her eyes. “Don’t look now, but that blondie looks like he wants to eat you up. Pupils blown, and his eyes are following you and I.” She said, and of  _ course _ she’d notice everything, what else did she have to do in her time than torment him. 

 

They danced for a few more moments before the song came to a close and Bucky dug his hands into his pockets, ducking out of the now decent crowd that had built over the few minutes. They both walked back over to Clint, who apparently had met someone in the meantime. A dark skinned man was leaning against the wall, making the blonde laugh. “Clint, who’s your friend?” Natasha asked as she slid up behind him, leaving Bucky to stand beside them.

 

“He’s-” “Sam Wilson, at you service.” Clint began but the man-  _ Sam _ cut him off and damn, was Bucky going to like this guy. Natasha held out her hand and the man shook it, watching a flash of recognition shine through his eyes as he eyed the pair. “You two are the famous russian pair, right?” Sam asked, an eyebrow arched and Bucky gave him an easygoing smile, a hand running through his short hair, “Да, это было бы нам.” He responded, making Sam’s eyes narrow at him playfully. “That’s, ‘Yes, that would be us’. James here is just stubborn and thinks everyone should know what he’s saying. I’m Natasha, and I see you’ve already met my partner Clint.” Natasha cut in, making Bucky roll his eyes dramatically.

 

“James Buchanan Barnes, everyone except  _ Natalia _ calls me Bucky.” Bucky said, cutting back in and shaking Sam’s hand with his own, but not before giving Natasha an evil side eye. “Gotcha, Bucky.” The darker skinned man said, a friendly smile on his face and  _ yep _ , they were going to get along just nicely.

 

“Hey Sam, can you dance?” Natasha asked suddenly, and Bucky had a feeling he knew where this was going. The man shrugged lightly, “Not as well as you two, but yeah, I can dance pretty decently.” he admitted, and the smirk emerged yet again just like it had on the dance floor, and yep, that was a spell for trouble. 

 

“You just don’t seem like the type that likes to, I would know, but if you run into any short blonde guys with ‘ocean blue’ eyes, tell him that Bucky was just as gone on him as he seemed to be on Bucky a few minutes ago.” She said with a soft snicker and Bucky felt his cheeks flush, letting out an offended “ _ Natalia! _ ”. All Sam did was let out a rather loud laugh in return to Bucky’s betrayal. “I know a guy who fits that description, if I find him, I’ll make sure to give him a stern talking to that eye fucking someone who is dancing is a hazard.” Sam joked, making Bucky groan, scrubbing a hand across his face.

 

“ _ Aaaannnnddd now, an oldie but a goldie, something your parents might have danced to in the living room-”  _ The announcer began, before the old song ‘ _ Rock your body _ ’ by Justin Timberlake came on over the speakers, and he heard a few people cheer, making Bucky instantly start tapping his foot to the beat, noticing Sam was doing the same.

 

“Come out on the dance floor with me? I’ll give you a good time, plus, I’ll show you the mystery blonde..?” Bucky said, a grin spreading across his lips as he saw Sam’s grin also. At that, Bucky took his hand, leading Sam out onto the dance floor, instantly slotting himself against the man.

 

It was painfully obvious that he’d never danced to a beat like this with a guy, most likely. Bucky just chuckled to himself and kept his hands around Sam’s neck, figuring he’d probably be most comfortable being the more dominate one.  “Honestly, I don’t usually dance with people like this, but if this mystery guy is who I think it is, it’s going to be one hell of a time dancing out here with you.” Sam said suddenly, and Bucky let out a laugh, nodding and fitting his hips against Sam’s, easily rocking against the man still filthily out of habit, but in a more platonic way- not that others would see the difference, but Sam gave him a thankful smile and set his hands on Bucky’s ass hesitantly. Bucky rocked his ass back against them encouragingly, a grin on both of their lips as they began looking. 

 

After a few moments of silence, Sam piped up again, only loud enough for Bucky to actually hear. “It’s my friend- he’s more of a brother honestly, but it sounds like him Natasha described, so if it is, we’ll be getting somewhere. Plus, you’re definitely his type.” Sam snickered and Bucky let out a full body laugh, his head tilting back as his movements sputtered at the amusement in Sam’s voice. Once he reeled himself back in, he gave Sam a playful look. “Playing dirty, huh? Well, I fucking love this plan, we get you as a spy or something, yeah?” Bucky joked, and in turn Sam let out a laugh, before he stilled their slight moving around on the dance floor, getting a hit on the radar apparently. 

 

“Oh yeah, that’s him. You a good actor, cause I really need to get back at him for stealing a girl away a few nights ago.” Sam suddenly said, a shit eating grin on his face, and Bucky knew he  _ had _ to do this. His moral compass was telling him not to, but hell, he’d been eye fucking this guy before, maybe it was okay to help out a new friend to get back to the guy. 

 

Bucky amped up his game, his hips transitioning into grinding filthily against Sam, and  _ god _ \- Sam definately had done this before, because he met Bucky’s new energy easily. Bucky honest to god let out a  _ moan _ , putting on a show for this guy watching them, tilting his head back and cracking a goofy smile. God, he really shouldn’t be doing this, but who was going to stop him? 

 

“Kiss my neck..” He mumbled, a light, playful look in his eyes, not even a hint of something that related to how he was grinding on Sam and moaning, and in Sam’s eyes, there was none either. They were on similar understanding grounds. Right after the words left Bucky’s lips, he tilted his head back and leaned back almost to where he was arching his back slightly, a strong hand easily catching him and lips where on his neck, kissing light enough to not leave any marks, but convincing enough to be looked at and guessed they would. 

 

As soon as the song ended, their hips slowed and Sam”s light kisses disappeared. “Convincing..?” Bucky asked, a bit out of breathe from the effort that show had took to put on for the minutes, but never the less it made Sam smirk and look over Bucky’s shoulder, arching an eyebrow at who he guessed was the mystery man still watching them.

 

At that, Bucky made the decision to look also, following Sam’s gaze innocently. God, what he saw as he met those sky blue eyes was sinful in a way that made Bucky want to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness, tell him it was all an act. It was like he was staring into a stormy ocean- no more like a hurricane; like the blonde was fighting himself to decide if he wanted to walk out and leave right then, keep watching from his spot against the wall, or storm over and rip Bucky from Sam. Honestly, after a moment locked with Bucky’s seemingly innocent eyes, it seemed like he was majorly leaning towards the last option. The brunette turned back to Sam, a smirk on his lips, “Guess my job is more than done, you have to live with him, you know.” Bucky teased, and Sam held back a laugh. “Yeah, I know. Guess I finally go him back good this time, though. He looks like he’s going to kill me over here though, so I’m gonna…” He said, letting go of Bucky easily and Bucky let out a laugh, grinning as he watched Sam awkwardly gesture back over his shoulder to his friend, and Bucky gave him a rather nerdy thumbs up, before moving back to his friends, Natasha meeting him with a wolfish grin. 

 

“ _ James _ ..” She teased, and Bucky groaned, turning on his heel and holding a finger up, the sign for when one of them needed a drink and some fresh air. The brunette grabbed a beer before heading outside to meet the fresh, cool night air. The brunette let out a soft sigh, relaxing a bit naturally without the feeling of people staring at him; he always would take a drink and go outside countless times through the night.

 

Bucky relaxed against the bricks of the building, taking a long swig of his beer, before hearing arguing faintly from inside, heading his way. He didn’t move, figuring that it probably was just a drunk couple, before recognizing Sam’s voice as one of the two.

 

_ “Rogers, I didn’t know you’d get this upset!” _

 

_ “Of fucking course I would, you knew that!”  _ The unfamiliar voice hissed, and Bucky slotted that deep voice as his mystery man.

 

_ “He’s into you too! Man up and go find him and stop eye fucking him across the dance floor and I bet the first time you batted your eyelashes at him he’d pin you up against a wall and kiss you senseless.”  _

 

Bucky let out a soft chuckle at that; fuck, he’d do a lot more than that to this guy if he could get his hands on him, definitely. 

 

_ “He left already, Sam! After your little show he grabbed a beer and walked out.”  _ The guy said, in an almost defeated tone Bucky noted.  _ “I can’t even compete with the redhead, anyways. No one would want a skinny guy over a gorgeous redhead.” _

  
  


‘Oh how wrong this guy is..” Bucky thought to himself, but tonight wasn’t the night for that. Tonight was supposed to be fun and happy- and fuck that. Bucky pushed off the wall, far enough that he thought he wouldn’t be assumed that he was eavesdropping. 

 

As he walked down the path away from the building and back to his dorm, his dress shirt half unbuttoned and untucked, he risked a glance behind him to the doors of the building and saw those sky blue eyes watching him walk away, arms folded and leaning against a wall like he was earlier. 

 

Bucky just grinned at him, and turned around, taking a long drink before dragging his ass back to his dorm and room. Half drunk, and the other half of him craving to get his lips on this kid who could have easily been in his life only that night, and Bucky could have blew his only chance with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooly shit. 
> 
> I've had this idea for a while now, and finally got around to putting it into words. So, hope you like it :) 
> 
> All the mistakes are mine, so eh, I can't catch everything, you know? Hope you understand.


End file.
